Link
Link '''is a playable warrior and the main protagonist of many Legend of Zelda games, including Hyrule Warriors. He is the holder of the Triforce of Courage. Link starts off as a trainee in the Hyrulian army, and would soon be promoted to captain when Impa finds out Link is one of the holders of the Triforce. He, among Impa and others, is destined to save Hyrule from the dark forces of Cia, and eventually Ganondorf. Appearance Link wears a green, pointed hat, and has blue earrings on both ears. He has blue eyes and short blonde hair. He wears a green tunic, with a (chain)mail underneath it. He wears a brown belt halfway through this tunic with a sachet attached to it. On his left shoulder of this green tunic he has a metal pauldron. He wears a blue scarf with the Hyrulean crest knitted onto it, which is surrounded by red fabrics. Furthermore, Link also wears blue hand gloves with leather armguards. He also wears white thights, blue socks and leather boots. '''Please note: this description is about his Hero's Clothes Tunic Link receives after the first scenario in Legend mode. These are his most common used clothes and are thus seen as his standard outfit. For more outfits, please see costumes. Legend Mode The Legend mode is dived in a few Eras. This means some characters only appear in certain eras, and have their own unique story, which may be shorter than other characters in the game. Prologue The Armies of Ruin Link starts off in the prologue as a trainee for the Hyrulean Army. He first appears in the prologue during a conversation between Impa and Zelda. During this conversation, Link is quickly noticed by Zelda as he is swiftly beating his fellow soldier during his training session. After making eye contact with the Zelda, the princess gets called by one of her soldiers, who delivers the news about the dark forces heading towards Hyrule Castle. As part of the Hyrulean Army, Link joins the fight and gets noticed by Impa. Shortly after the notice, Link receives his spokesperson, Proxi, a fairy who was hunted by Cia's forces in order to swiftly win upcoming battles. As the two introduce eachother, they quickly face Volga and defeat him in battle. However, Volga does not give up, and delivers a strong blow to Link, which makes him unconscious. Impa then quickly shows up to help Link, however, Volga quickly steps in and goes for yet another attack, in hope to obliterate both of the warriors. Fortunatly, Link becomes conscious and protects both Impa and himself using the Triforce of Courage as a shield. Stunned by the event, Impa is delighted, as they have finally found the Hero they were looking for. Volga, now aware of the danger he is in, quickly leaves the battlefield, opening the second gate of the Abandoned Fort. Link has to defeat an enemy captain, a Lizalfos, in order to progress the fight. Defeating the Lizalfos, he saves the Goron Captain as well. To thank Link, the Goron Captain tells him to grab the treasure in the Mines located in the same area. After receiving the treasure, Link heads towards Zelda, using his new bombs to destroy obstacles. Finally meeting with Zelda, Proxi is amazed they actually get to meet Zelda in person. Zelda immeadiatly seems to recognise Link as the one from the training session. She instructs Link and Impa to take two keeps in order to keep the enemies away from Hyrule Castle. After suceeding to do so, Link has to meet Zelda at the Fairy fountain to activate a magic circle that summons the Great Fairy. After summoning the Great Fairy, many enemies have been defeated, and Hyrule seems to win the battle. Because of this, Impa advises Zelda to leave the battle to her. Zelda agrees with this, and leaves the battlefield. The wizard leading the battle sees this as an opportunity to capture Zelda, and in order to do so, he summons King Dodongo to distract Zelda's forces. After Link defeats King Dodongo, a Hyrulean Soldier tells Impa that Zelda has gone missing. Impa, shocked by the news, informs Link about this and asks him to be their Hero. Link accepts his role barely, but is willing to help Impa searching Zelda. They decide to head towards Faron Woods, as there is a rumour about a woman leading a rebellion army. They hope this woman is in fact Princess Zelda. The Sheikah Tribesman Impa, Link and the Hyrulean Forces are heading towards Faron Woods, in hopes to find Princess Zelda there.to get in Faron Woods, Link and Impa need to pass the Eldin Caves. They plan to meet an Hyrulean Captain there, and then advance towards the exit. Their plan seems to have failed, the Hyrulean forces are stopped by a river of lava. There is also another problem. The Hyrulean Forces are locked away and immediately attacked by the dark forces. To halt this, Link needs to find an alternate route in the area that leads to the keeps filled with monsters. Taking these keeps should top the flow of monsters and help Hyrule advance his search for the Princess. And thus, Link found an alternate route by destroying a cracked wall with bombs. The Hyrulean Forces advance, and take over the keeps at last. Link and Impa can finally rendezvous with the Hyrulean Forces. They can't advance though, as the lava is still blocking their way, because a giant rock is blocking the lava from flowing. They eventually come to a decision, the need the famous Goron Bombchu. But when this bombchu gets into action, a strange flow of events occur. Enemies have someone appeared behind the Hyrulean Forces, and they are destined to stop the bombchu at all costs. Link is assigned with the task to safely transport the bombchu to the giant rock which is blocking the lava flow. Struggeling to do so, they succeed, and once again advance towards the exit. However, when entering an empty keep, they are suddenly surrounded by enemies, making it clear that something or someone is trying to stop them. When all hope seems to be lost, they get saved by a mysterious figure. This figure introduces herself as Sheik, a member of the Sheikah. The forces once again start advancing through the caves, and are again stuck in the caves. They are now sure of it, someone is trying to stop them. Proxi suggests Link, Impa and Sheik to look for the Spirit of Caves. This may help them advance more easily. As Link looks for the Spirit of Caves, another wave of enemies appear. Impa and Sheik assure Link they're going to be okay, and that he should focus on finding and defeating the Spirit of Caves. Link quickly finds the spirit, and defeats it. The gates of the keep of which the Hyrulean Forces were stuck in have opened, and they are yet again able to advance. The Hyrulean Forces are finally near the end of the cave, but are yet again halted. They can't reach the other side of the cave, as lava is once again being blocked by a big rock. This time, however, the Goron Captain who controls the bombchus tells the heroes that this rock can not be broken with just one bombchu, however, they are in luck. Another Goron Captain left one bombchu behind in the cave as it would not work in a previous fight. Link, finding the bombchu, takes the keep it was in and activates it. The wizard, however, would not allow this Bombchu to explode and enters the battlefield himself, revealing his name to be Wizzro. Wizzro immediately rushes towards the Bombcu to destroy it as quickly as possible. Luckily for our heroes, this never came to be, as Wizzro is defeated by Link and Impa. The Bombchus eventually destroy the stone pillars and yet another path has been cleared. Our heroes traverse, with a new companion, towards Faron Woods. The Sorceress of the Woods After exiting the Eldin Caves, Link and Impa, joined by their new ally Sheik, emerge into the Faron Woods and find a hidden village being overrun by Dark Forces led by Wizzro. Although they wanted to continue their search for Princess Zelda, they quickly jump into the villagers' aid. When the Hyrulean Forces arrive to the Village, they find a young girl leading a group of Hyrulean soldiers against an attack by the Dark Forces. She introduces herself as Lana, a sorceress from the same clan as Cia. Intrigued, Impa asks her of Cia’s plans against Hyrule, and Lana offers to tell them after they help her defend the forest. Wizzro tries to stop the advancement of the Hyrulean Forces by summoning Deku Babas to the battlefield. The heroes are informed by Lana that regular attacks do not have any effect on these enemies, and thus need a new weapon that can aid them. Lana remembers a treasure somewhere in their vicinity that may help them. Link searches for this treasure, and eventually finds the bow they needed. With the Hyrulean Forces growing tired from the battle, Lana suggests that they retreat to the Great Deku Tree and use it as their base. However, Wizzro quickly summons a group of Gibdos to advance toward the Deku Tree and attack it. Link, with the help of the rest of the Hyrulean Forces, are able to quickly dispatch of the Gibdos and secure their base, but before they are able to catch their breath, the wizard sets the Deku Tree on fire. Thinking of a way to quench the flames, Proxi senses a Great Fairy in the northeast and suggests that she might be able to help them. However, before they can get in there, they need to defeat two more Gibdos that secure the fountain. Link swiftly defeats the Gibdos, and summons the Great Fairy. She is willing to aid our heroes, and summons rain above the Deku Tree to extinguish the fire. This development causes Wizzro, to once again, fight along his troups. However, afraid to yet again lose, he summons Gohma to destroy our heroes instead. Gohma first stays a while in the Enemy Base, but eventually decides to attack the Allied Base instead. Although Gohma causes great damage to the Allied Base, the giant insect has been beaten by Link, Impa, Sheik and Lana, thus saving the village. With the retreat of the Dark Forces from the forest, Impa mentions the fact they still have not found Zelda as they were hoping for, praying to the Goddesses she is safe. Not knowing where to go next, Lana implies to go towards the Valley of Seers, where they would find the cause of the recent attacks. The Sorceress of the Valley After learning that it was Cia who opened the Gate of Souls and used it to summon monsters and invade Hyrule, Lana joins Link, Impa, and Sheik and accompanies them with the rest of the Hyrulean Forces to the Valley of Seers, where they seek to close the gate and thus stop Cia from summoning more monsters to Hyrule. With Cia waiting atop the Ruins Summit and summoning more Dark Forces to attack the Hyrulean soldiers, Sheik suggests that they capture the West and East Keeps to provide a foothold against the Enemy Base. All Warriors agree on this plan, and split up to take these keeps. However, Impa does not fully trust Sheik yet, and decides to split up with her. Taking a different path, Impa meets the dragon knight yet again, and they engage in combat. After Lana and Link aid Impa in defeating Volga, he flees from the battlefield and allows the Hyrulean Forces to capture the two vital keeps. Doing so leaves a path to the entrance to the ruins, but the allies find that it is being blocked by vines and the only way to get into the ruins is by lowering the bridge in the east side. Impa calls in an Engineer to help them out, and as soon as he is escorted by Link, he loweres the bridge in order to let the Hyrulean Forces advance towards Cia. Cia, furious she is losing the battle, summons Summoners to the battlefield in hopes of defeating the Hyrulean Forces once and for all. To thwart them even more, she summons more vines in the ruins. Having the heroes cornered, Lana remembers an item, hidden in the ruins, that can help them. Link is sent out to find it, and discovers a treasure chest containing the item that is going to help them advance towards Cia. Finally meeting Cia, she senses her Triforce resonating with Link's and surprisingly Sheik's Triforces. Realizing this, Cia summons Manhandla to attack the Allied Base. Cia herself quickly leaves the battlefield, in order to set up her plan. In spite of Manhandla's strength, he is quickly defeated thanks to the heroes' new boomerang. The heroes set out to quickly confront Cia once more, however, she has different plans. Setting up a spell underneath Link and Sheik, she takes the Triforce, and summons three portals through ages to summon even more monsters. In addition to this problem, three of the four soul fragments are in Cia's possession, which made her even more powerful. The heroes decide to leave the battlefield, and lay out a new strategy to defeat Cia. To tone down the flow of monsters from these portals, Link, Impa, Sheik and Lana decide to all go through one portal (Impa and Sheik departing through the same portal). They will eventually find out there are great enemies lying ahead of them, however, they also realize Cia might have made her biggest mistake yet. Skills & AbilitiesCategory:Protagonist General Link is an excellent warrior, skilled in many fighting styles, such as sword combat, magic combat and even more specific set of skills, like handling a horse whilst fighting and "driving" a spinner. Link has the most weapons by far in the game, a total of seven. These range from the Hylian Sword to the Great Fairy. He also is the most wide-ranged character in the game, as he can use all of the weapon elements, with the exception of the darkness element. Link's speed and damage capabilities are determined by the many weapons he uses. Using the Hylian or Master Sword makes him a very fast warrior, dealing average damage. However, when Link "uses" the Great Fairy as his weapon, he is rather slow, but in exchange for alot of power. Weapons Hylian Sword (Light) Weapon Tiers: LVL1: Knight's Sword (Unlocked with Link) LVL2: White Sword (Unlocked in Legend Mode) LVL3: Magical Sword (Unlocked on Adventure Map) LVL STAR: 8-Bit Wooden Sword (Unlocked in Legend Mode) Combo's: X - Link's signature spinning attack, inspired by many Zelda games. YX - Link slashes his sword upwards, and jumps up as well, taking any enemy in his vicinity with him. He can then either do another set of Y attacks, which keeps slashing the enemies in the sky, or do another X attack, in which Link thrusts downwards, creating a blue shockwave hitting all enemies in his vicinity. YYX - Link does a horizontal Skyward Slash, which was inspired by the game Skyward Sword. YYYX - Link does a jumping spin attack, which is a combo of the jump from the YX combo and the Spin Attack from almost any Zelda game. YYYYX - Link rushes forwards, hitting and dragging enemies with him, then he finishes of with a trust inspired by many 3D Zelda games. Special attack: Link does a forward spinning attack, inspired by many Zelda games Magic Rod (Fire) Weapon Tiers: LVL1: Fire Rod (Unlocked in Legend Mode) LVL2: Prism Rod (Unlocked on Adventure Map) LVL3: Magical Rod (Unlocked on Adventure Map) LVL STAR: 8-Bit Candle (Unlocked on Master Quest Map) Combo's: X - Link sends of a pillar of fire, inspired by A Link Between Worlds, however, if Link keeps holding X, he will blast a wave of fire instead. YXXX - Link sends enemies in front of him flying, then hits them by two pillars of fire (in the air), which then turn around 360 degrees. Any enemies that survive the hit are met with a final blast on the ground. YYXXX - YYYXXX - YYYYX - Link spawns a giant fire dragon, which is similar to his special attack. However, unlike his special attack, it does not move forward, but stays stationary. Special Attack: Link spawns a giant fire dragon that hits enemies around Link, then move forward in a circle to hit even more enemies. Master Sword (Light) Weapon Tiers: LVL1: Master Sword (Unlocked in Legend Mode) Combo's: X - Link's signature spinning attack, inspired by many Zelda games. YX - Link slashes his sword upwards, and jumps up as well, taking any enemy in his vicinity with him. He can then either do another set of Y attacks, which keeps slashing the enemies in the sky, or do another X attack, in which Link thrusts downwards, creating a blue shockwave hitting all enemies in his vicinity. YYX - Link does a horizontal Skyward Slash, which was inspired by the game Skyward Sword. YYYX - Link does a jumping spin attack, which is a combo of the jump from the YX combo and the Spin Attack from almost any Zelda game. YYYYX - Link rushes forwards, hitting and dragging enemies with him, then he finishes of with a trust inspired by many 3D Zelda games. Special attack: Link does a forward spinning attack, inspired by many Zelda games Costumes Link has, as of current, eleven costumes. These include Hero's Clothes, a Trainee Tunic, the Kokiri Tunic, the Era of Twilight Tunic, the Era of Skyloft Tunic, a Dark Link alt, a Postman Uniform alt, and various color alts, some of which having specific names, like the Zora and Goron Tunic.Category:WarriorsCategory:LightCategory:WaterCategory:FireCategory:Lightning